I'd do anything to SAVE you
by Trainer Fiona
Summary: What if after Sans saved Papyrus from being killed, Pap could now start to remember Resets? Features a different kind of Papyrus, who isn't necessarily the innocent cinnamon roll we all know and love. T to be safe. Inspired by Undertale ver. of Kagerou Days ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 (More like a prologue)

The Undertale Version of Kagerou Days by Sunnyisrandom these are the ending lyrics that particularly inspired me.

 _"But a story is a story all the same_

 _And today is the time to turn over the last page_

 _Far away and soaring above this underground cage_

 _Intercepting the stab that was meant for you_

 _I pushed you aside to protect you from your fate_

 _The white snow around us, the soul of the murderer_

 _now share the same shade of red_

 _You just can't take it_

 _In this cruel world, is it kill or be killed?_

 _I believe in a good end" those words ring through your head_

 _Maybe this winter day has finally gone away_

 _But that's all I'll say so this is where it end now_

 _August 14th alone in his room a skeleton just woke up repeating just the same_

 _Muttering in tears_

 _Not the end I was hoping for.." I'll just have to try again_

 _I will stay determined."_

 _"SANS!"_

Papyrus watched in growing horror as Sans collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from the slash that the hu-murd-hu- _no_ , **_murderer_** caused. They _killed_ Sans, and he could do nothing as he faded into dust, a sad smile on his brother's face. He was quiet but was easily heard as he whispered his final words, Papyrus growing cold and analytical. How dare that **thing** kill his brother? As he was about to summon some bones to kill **it** instantly,

"i saved you... ha...ha"

"Reset"

The world turned into dust.


	2. Chapter 2 (I guess Its still a 1st ch)

**Ehh don't feel super accomplished right now. All I did was split the 1st chapter so this story would have a prologue. Whatever. Any questions/comment/whatever's are allowed. thanks for reading :)** **\--**

Contrary to belief, Papyrus woke up quiet and thoughtful. He didn't wake up Sans enthusiastically at 5:30 in the morning, (it was more like 7) and he didn't have Spaghetti for every single meal. In fact, he loved a morning cup of coffee as much as the next monster. So when Papyrus woke up, he thought about what just happened. Was it a dream?

No, it couldn't be, he thought, to much detail, to clear to be a dream. If it was that clear, and it wasn't lucid dreaming, then it must have been real.

The **thing** must have control over the time, probably for a while now. And something possibly before that **thing**. It would make sense, he concluded why Sans would be so hopeful, and then the next day so much more lazier than normal, his Hope only 1 point. It was ironic, now that he thought about it, the seemly happiest monster in Snowdin, so depressed.

'Well,' Papyrus thought, heading up to his room to put his jogging clothes on.

'Now we wait.'

Sans wasn't doing so well as he woke up, but better than the last few resets, where Papyrus had died in particularly vicious ways from that sadistic bastard. Hopefully Pap hadn't remembered what happened in a nightmare, which happened sometimes when he had died. Sans yawned, heaving himself off his mattress, pushing the sheet pillow back closer to the window. He trudged past the treadmill and his tornado, Annoying Dog sleeping in it.

"hey anno"

The dog let out a bark, eyes opening lazily as the his friend's,as Sans opened the door, shuffling out of the dog's sight.

"mhm, mornin' pap."

"SANS."

Huh? Where was the 'GOOD MORNING BROTHER!' that his little bro always gave? He never gave less than that, even if he had a nightmare. Did the human somehow get out even earlier? Did they kill even more monsters? His thoughts suddenly froze with the next sentence

"SANS... WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THERE WERE **_THINGS_** LOOPING TIME AGAIN AND AGAIN?"


	3. Notice to my Readers

I am sorry to say to my readers, but I am turning guest reviews off for the time being as most of stories are being plagued with spam from guests. And when I say spam, I mean the combined efforts of them seems like a 100k words. Infact, my Undertale story, _'I'd do anything to SAVE you'_ has 185 reviews from spam guests, and since there is so many, I am unsure if any are actual reviewers.

So until it stops, _actual_ guests cant review. Sorry ):

(Although its pretty easy to get a FFnet account though, if you have an email, Facebook, or Twitter account, so you should try it!)

Anyways, thats not just why i'm writing here today. I am also putting down Hiatus on all of my stories. Although I love them, I'd like to rewrite them, and/or decide where I'd like to go with them, as I didnt really have a detailed plan with them.

Thank you for reading this,

Trainer Fiona


End file.
